Coping
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: She may have been the hero of the moment, of history to all the Alices in the future… but she left an aching gap in the hearts she opened. Especially in her best friend's. Warning: May contain OOC's.


**Now and Then**

By: Love Crazed Moron

A/N: This is a story for the Revolution Cup. The prompt for this is 'delicate'. I had so much ideas yet none of them satisfied me (and to be honest, neither does this one) and it greatly pained me to write this.I hope anyone who reads this goes and check The Revolution forum (:

* * *

><p>Hotaru Imai.<p>

A name is synonymous to talent, prestige and wealth. People know of her as the girl with direction in life with more clarity the purest of springs.

She's a person who knew what she wanted in life. Sure of where she was going in life and so very sure on what she wants to achieve. To be able to establish the world's leading company in the field of technology and electronics. And at the young age of 25, she was not very far from that goal.

That was what most people thought. But they couldn't be any further from the truth. Because at the age of 25, Hotaru Imai is feeling very lost and uncertain. And those two things didn't sit well with her.

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful sunset, and a man huddled in his coat as he left the warm and inviting doors of a newly renowned chef's restaurant, in his hands a paper bag of large thermoses containing a certain delicacy. Just as he was about to cross the street, a girl from the restaurant's door ran out of the door, still clad in her white shirt and black pants, a toque still resting at the top of her head.<p>

They man turned around and acknowledged the girl's presence.

"Did I forget anything?" the man asked.

"No, quite the contrary, it is I who forgot something." She weakly smiled as she handed him a strange parcel and a delicately ornate envelope.

"The academy hasn't lost its touch, still as gaudy as ever. I won't be surprised if it's Hime-sama who was in charge of all the planning."

"Actually, she is. And I think this is especially for her. She was one of the favourites."

"Or rather, still one of them. Just another one of her many achievements."

"Yeah, but truth be told, I'd rather not be in her shoes."

"True. For all her fame and power, right now, she's no better than an empty doll. Delicate like a Dresden china."

"I hope she feels better after you visit her."

"I hope so too."

* * *

><p>In the middle of a cluttered room lay one of society's most renowned inventors. Yet unlike her very rare public appearances, she wasn't that clean, precise and striking woman. Instead, there lay a woman who had a messy hair, red and puffy eyes, oil and dirt stains all over her and a very unflattering lab coat.<p>

A knock on the door and a man in a brown trench coat entered. The usually observant girl failed to notice this, far too deep into her thoughts.

"Hotaru, you got to stop this." Yuu sighed.

Hotaru snapped back into reality and registered the familiar visitor.

"Yuu." She acknowledged, but continued to lay motionless, staring into oblivion.

"Talk."

"My Alice… It's gone… I can't create anything…" she whimpered. Something completely contrasting her former façade.

Yuu looked around. Noting the most her invention lacked something they used to have.

"It's not. They don't have something they used to have."

"And what would that be? I try to make things but they don't work… they never work!" She yelled in frustration, curling up into a ball as she sobbed quietly.

"They lacked your character. People called you greedy but we all know that isn't the truth. All your inventions, it was to make this place a happier one. The animal themes reflected on how we needed to preserve nature, and how amazing animals are. Now… you making thing for the sake of making things… your Alice is still there."

"What's the use? She's gone… and I was the cause of it! If only I helped her fail that danmed test, then maybe, just maybe… she'd still be happily ranting on how I yet again, failed to meet her this summer… Just maybe."

"Hotaru, where is your will to survive? What happened to you? Everyone's trying to be happy for her, that's what her goal was from the very beginning. You, of all people, should know this. You were her best friend."

"I do. But everything just hurts… so much… Each and every day feels more unbearable than the last…"

"Everyone is worried. Here's a letter from the Academy seeking our audience. You should go. Then, you can see all of her achievements. Everyone will be waiting for you… until then… Anna had made you some crab roe. She hopes it would stimulate you, even just a little bit.."

And with those words, Yuu left Hotaru on her own devices to think through what he just said.

She looked atop the table where he placed everything. She opened the thermos and savoured the wonderful aroma and started munching onto it, while reading the card. After she finished, she packed the thermos up, placed the invitation back into its envelope and started to clean her surrounding up and went home.

* * *

><p>Two years from now, Hotaru would remember this moment as the rock bottom of her life. Because once you reach rock bottom, there's now other way to other than up.<p>

Those words from Yuu were exactly what she needed to jerk her right back into reality. All those years of trying to deny that Mikan was gone and trying to create her replacement finally caught up to her. She was denying reality and substituted her own… and tried to do so forever. She obviously failed, spectacularly so.

But now, she was a new woman, brighter and more ambitious than ever… but for now… a much needed a break was in place… maybe an African safari with a certain blue eyed dolt would get her inventive cells the jumpstart they needed… if not, his photos topless under the sun, in a scorching desert surrounded by animals should just be what the fans would dye to see… at a price of course.

* * *

><p><span>AN: How was it? I revised this thing so many times it's not even funny… I hoped you enjoyed it :D Reviews are always more than welcome :D


End file.
